RTL Crime
(Germany) (Netherlands) | network = Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland (Germany) RTL Nederland (Netherlands) | owner = RTL Group | country = Germany Netherlands | broadcast area = Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Netherlands | picture format = 576i (16:9 SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | share = 0.1% (Germany) 0.3% (Netherlands) | share as of = 2017/2016 | share source = | headquarters = Cologne, Germany Hilversum, Netherlands | replaced names = | sister names = RTL VOX RTL II Super RTL n-tv RTL 4 RTL 5 RTL 7 RTL 8 RTL Z RTL Lounge RTL Telekids RTL Living Passion RTL Nitro | web = http://rtl-crime.rtl.de/ http://www.rtl.nl/rtlcrime/ | cable serv 1 = Ziggo (Netherlands) | cable chan 1 = Channel 120 | cable serv 2 = CAIW (Netherlands) | cable chan 2 = Channel 103 | iptv serv 1 = Glashart Media (Netherlands) | iptv chan 1 = Channel 325 | iptv serv 2 = CanalDigitaal | iptv chan 2 = Channel 62 | online serv 1 = Ziggo GO | online chan 1 = ZiggoGO.tv (Netherlands only) }} RTL Crime is a German/Dutch television channel dedicated to television crime and reality series. The station is operated by RTL Group and launched on 27 November 2006 in Germany and on 1 September 2011 in the Netherlands. It is available through cable, satellite television and IPTV in the pay television packages of Sky, Unitymedia (a part of Liberty Global), Vodafone, UPC Cablecom, Ziggo and Glashart Media. The American and UK series on the German channel are dubbed while the Dutch channel is subtitled. Programmes This list contains series broadcast by the German channel. Current US series * Bones (Bones – Die Knochenjägerin) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur) * CSI: Miami * CSI: NY * Dr. G: Medical Examiner (Dr. G – Beruf: Gerichtsmedizinerin) * Leverage * New York Undercover * Quincy, M.E. (Quincy) * Personal Justice (Personal Justice – Kampf um Gerechtigkeit) * Scarecrow and Mrs. King (Agentin mit Herz) * The Equalizer (Schutzengel von New York) * The Glades * The Rockford Files (Detektiv Rockford – Anruf genügt) Current UK series * Hustle (Hustle – Unehrlich währt am längsten) * Mad Dogs * Sinbad * The Shadow Line Current German programmes * Abschnitt 40 * Akte Mord * Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei * Anwälte der Toten - Rechtsmediziner decken auf * Autopsie - Mysteriöse Todesfälle * Balko Former Foreign series * Cold Case Files (Cold Case Files – Wahre Fälle der US-Ermittler) * Cracker (Für alle Fälle Fitz) * DEA (D.E.A. – Die Drogencops) * Due South (Ein Mountie in Chicago) * Durham County (Durham County – Im Rausch der Gewalt) * Forensic Files (Medical Detectives – Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin) * F/X: The Series (F/X: Die Serie) * Kojak * Lie to Me * Life on Mars * Magnum, P.I. (Magnum) * Miami Vice * Millennium * Murder One * RoboCop: The Series (RoboCop) * Silent Witness (Gerichtsmedizinerin Dr. Samantha Ryan) * Spartacus: Blood and Sand * The Client (Der Klient) * Walker, Texas Ranger Former German programmes * Der Clown * Die Motorrad-Cops - Hart am Limit * Die Sitte * Doppelter Einsatz * Geisterjäger John Sinclair * U18 - Jungen Tätern auf der Spur References External links *Official German site *Official Dutch site Category:RTL Group Category:RTL Nederland Category:Television stations in Germany Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:Television channels and stations established in 2006